<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Conspiracy (AU) by CrystalNavy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232124">The Conspiracy (AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy'>CrystalNavy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Oresteia - Aeschylus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Conspiracy (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was young, and I stood there, watching the night sky. A moon hung above. A full moon. And as I watched it, it turned red with blood. It was an omen. An omen of murder that was to come. I had a gift. A cursed gift. But I realized something. I realized that it might not be as cursed as I thought. Others may not believe me, but I believed myself. And that might be why I had it. Not to save others, but to save myself.<br/>
But then, what did it matter? Even if I could save myself from her knife, I would still be alone. Loneliness was the greatest curse of all. </p><p>"There you are."</p><p>I turned around, and a man stood there. A man I recognized. He was a part of my visions too. Aegisthus.</p><p>"I heard about your gift." he said "Do you see my future? Do you see what I plan to do?"</p><p>"I do." I replied "But you won't believe me if I told you. No one does."</p><p>"Try me." he crossed his arms against his chest</p><p>"Very well. You want to murder Agamemnon for his crimes against your father and your family."</p><p>He threw his head back and laughed.</p><p>"What about my partner? Why does she want to see him dead?" he asked idly</p><p>"Him and me both." I said tartly "Him for sacrificing their daughter and me for being his concubine, as you call it."</p><p>"True. And what do we have in common?"</p><p>"You want to see him dead for what he did to your family." I whispered "But...is there a point to all these questions? You want to kill me too."</p><p>"She does." he explained "But I don't. I'll convince her not to kill you, if you answer one final question."</p><p>"What is it?" I was curious</p><p>"Do you want to see him dead, for the same reasons we do?"</p><p>I thought about my mother, about my father and brothers, stolen from me by him and his allies.</p><p>"I do." I replied unhesitatingly</p><p>"It seems we want the same thing then." Clytemnestra stepped out of the darkness "Revenge. Revenge for our families."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We mean that instead of two joint assassins, there would be three."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>We hammered out the finer details that night. I was given a little silver knife. A woman that resembled me was procured. I was to stab him during the coupling and then hide. Then that woman would be killed in my place and left somewhere where she'd be easily found. Everyone would believe she was me, and I would just...disappear.<p>I also told them the truth. The kind of truth that would make any mother happy. The knowledge that her child was still alive.</p><p>"Bring her back." she asked of me "You're free to go anywhere, so bring my daughter back to me."</p><p>I promised I would.</p><p>Then a hand brushed against my thigh, interrupting my thoughts. My hand closed around the hilt of the dagger.</p><p>"You're as beautiful as ever." Agamemnon whispered "I knew I've made the right choice when I brought you here."</p><p>"Aye." I nodded "You spared me. But what does that matter when you killed the rest of my family."</p><p>Clytemnestra stepped in, dragging another woman by the arm. Aegisthus followed. </p><p>They sliced her neck and threw her down onto the marble floor. I pulled out the dagger and stabbed my tormentor in the chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>